sicret silinces
by ashesofthemoon
Summary: what if salzard was a girl instead of a boy?...read if you like. its my first
1. Chapter 1

what if salzard slythering is a girl instead of boy. read if you like.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own H.J.P or salzard slythering it belongs to JK Rowlin and some dnangle . sorry for misspelled. its my fist time story.

chapter 1: slythering heir

_Dear, dairyjun 27_

_hmmn...i wonder how long have i bene here. really this tower its is homey, but i think been outside playing, running, and swimning is better than this.i wish i could fly and go to places were i can meet other i can't leave i have overproteced parents or should i said borthers and i have five brothers and four sisters; it sucked being the baby of the family only half of the time. whom am i? oh i am Salazar my sis's and bro's called me sal. let me introduced my family. the first edlests are serivius and the second series are twins number one, the third eldest is ahsely,fourth is Mattaew, amelia is fifth and adam is sixth eldest twins number two, seventh eldest is emily, eigth eldest is carolina, and their is the third pared of twins are carlos and me. carlos alan is the nineth eldest by 8 minutes and i am the youngest._  
_in our family we also have another member in our family that look like me and my brother, but the different are his eyes color are lightblue. His name is saul alan slytherin just like us. We are the 10 slytherin heirs and our cousen saul._  
"sal!"said a vioce from outside of Sal room "come downstair" it said. Putting her dairy away in one of her drawer. she goes out of the door of her room, walk down the stair to see her brothers severies and series. both of them were equal a like to each other. they had sharp green eyes, black hair that was a little long, a narrow face with a long, striaght nose, and a nice smile. there clothes were elegant like if they were going to a meeting or a party. those two were always come fused by people outside the house who couldn't tell them apart expect by their wives.  
"yes sev" sal said looking at the right side of the stair were one of the looks alike was.  
"she can still tells us apart" said series who was on the left side of the stair.  
"of course why shouldn't she " said a girl with her long blond-gold hair as shifted across her shoulders as she walked throug were them, with her brown-eyes looking at them. its was no other then amelia and her look alike was adam walking beside her.  
"she knows one of you is actually married and the other one will be married in a few days" said adam looking at his two brothers the twin "so why called me down" said sal looking at them. one of them answer her question for her.  
"well because mom wants to talk to us all" said amelia " and the other are waiting in the living room should we go"  
"sure" said all of the rest. walking to the living room they talk about the wedding that was on the corner. they also collied with saul. Saul he was handsome with silverbrown hair and his light blue eyes. almost like sal but different. they all went together into the living room to see the rest were there as well.  
in the couch was Ashely she was also waist-lenght blond- gold hair, with those brown-honey eyes were able to make felipe zabini to be her husband. Emely was on te right of of ashely, she was the one with medium gold-blond hair with light green eyes. on the left of ashely was no other then carolina. she has ligth-bronw eyes with long blond-gold hair. coal black hair hangind down over his collar with grey-green eyes by the window was matthew. next to matt was carlos he had silver-brown hair and silver eyes and was no other then sal twin brother. everyone was all their then their parents came in. Their mother had blue eyes and golden hair. thier father was like the boys with dark green eyes and drack hair.  
"as all of you know severius is getting married tomorrow" said lady slytherin "and we also know that we had two people that have ask to leave and make their own living outside the slytherin household." "I and your father will let you go and explorer, but you carlos and aly are to sent us news about your life and how are you doing undersatand" said lady slytherin "yes mother" said carlos and sal together "Now the other matter is that we all wish for the couples to have a good life together even if its me that you severius as my eldest son have to give your last name away to become evans niwa." said lord slytherin "so that i know my girls will give their last name soon..."  
the door open and intropud lord slytherin so they all waited to know what the person wanted.  
"i am sorry my lord" said the servant "but the ride of lord saul is here to take him and their is also a men that said is urgent for lord saul to live something has gone wrong."  
"uncle i am sorry, but i have to go" said saul "hopefully is nothing bad about my lands or the investing i have."  
"its ok you may leave my son" said lord slytherin and turning to the servant " make sure their is no introduction intul we are done"  
"yes my lord" said the servant closing the door as soon that saul went out to do his duties.  
"before the introduction i was going to say that the even if the slytherin named is not passed, their still going to be a heir of slytherin." said lord slytherin " the heir off all of you i decleared to step forward when i called your name. Salazar alannan slytherin step forward."  
sal step forward looking at her father kindad confuse at what just happend to her. First, she turned out to be one of the guardians when she was 10 and the most powerfull from all her brothers and sister. And now she founds out she is going to be the heir of the slytherin bloodline.  
"sweet hearth. i know this come to a shock to you, but look your brothers and sister knew this was going to happend" said lord slytherin "you may one day married, but even if you are married you will be the heir of slytherin until the next heir is choosen by you."

Chapter 2: meeting revenclaw,griffindor, hufflepuff

'a week has passed since the day of being named heir of slytherin.' salazar though 'and now i am in england to meet helga hufflepuff, and the rest of her friend.'sal was in her way to the hotel were they all were going to meet. arriving at the roselina hotel she resgitor in the front desk and went to her room to change. after that she wrote to her three best friend who were daiske niwa, Seto hikarie, and issac salgado telling she was doing ok and hope to see them soon as well. salazar went to the resturant to meet them helga friends. Helga hufflepuff was the one with the long black hair. she was next to one who had red-black hair and brown eyes. at his right was one with brown hair and honey-brown eyes. Helga was the first to saw sal coming thrower them. "salazar"said helga while sal was coming close to her "hey. Helga"said sal 'so this are those friend she talks about'looking at the other two people at the table.  
"Oh. this are Georic Gryffindor and Rawnald Revenclaw" said helga to sal and to them" this is salazar slytherin"  
"nice of meeting you"said sal "same here" said georic and rawnald all of them sit donw "well i thought it will be a good idea for all of as to start our own school together than seperated" said helga "since all of us have the same gold"  
"Sure" said georic "ok but there is one thing we need is the land were we are going to built our school" said rawnald " and who are we going to created that school"  
"i think i know that answer for those two question"said sal to them "what are they salazar"said helga "there is some land for sale across from the rail road of the train" said sal "we could buy it together so the it will be part of each of us. the second one is to created the school with our magic and some ruins that will be helpfull. you also have to awared that we will be not be able to use magic for about a week after creating the school."  
"about a week with out magic" said georic "i will do it what about you two"  
both other girls agreed with georic.  
"so we go and see this land right now then" said helga everyone agree with her "during the week we don't have magic we can talk of what types of class we going to teach to the student and also think of the name of the school." said rawnald all of them left to see the lands that salazard was talking about the land was big and had a forest back there. so the people who were saling the land gave them to them for 9000 dollargold coins, georic gave about 2500, rawnald about 2000 dollars, helga gave about 1500 dollar and salzar gave 3000 dollars. it was everything with the forest include.

Chapter 3:the school

The next day they all decide to put their plans to work. Georic,Rawnald,helga, and salazar went to the properity they own to start to created the school of their dreams that will become the home of many young wizord and witches.  
" this runies on the point over there" said salazar point to the out side were she was."helga do the opposited and rawnald you too opposite from georic and helga. i will do it over there."  
"i have just of thaough why not after creating the castle we all create our own place"said Rawnald" you know i place for all of us to go to after classes to take a break"  
"i like the idea" said georic "it will fun. what do you two said"  
"ok" said salazar "but we have to have a room naer each other as well"  
"i agree" said helga "there is no away i going to look for your guys secret place to find you"  
"ok" said georic "lets begin"  
everyone realezed their magic to created their school and their save place to do wathever they wanted. The castle was breath taken and she was alive and have secred passage that salazar knew will be usefull for the future. she though she will keep some passage secret from the others expect for the secret exit of the place incase of danger they can't get there student out.  
"i love it" said rawnald looking at the castle "i think iam about to feel the afects of our magic"  
"i agree" said georic " what should we call it"  
"i don't know" said helga "is a she castle" said salazar to georic "what should we called her"  
"a named that we mark us as different from any other" said georic "yes. a unique name" said rawnald " what about anatesia"  
"what. no away" said georic "sun shine"  
"too girlly" said helga " hummingbird is better"  
"yeah right" said rawnald " that name doesn't fit her"  
"what is your idea salazar" said georic " it just like her don't name it"  
"well what about"said sal "Hogwarts its different and unique. then again you name her"  
"hogwarts..." said georic ".its..sound good. you to good to be true aren't you salazar"  
"please called me sal" said sal to georic "same to you rawnald and my family have this thing to give weird names things or pets "  
"sure. sal" said rawnald "i will called you sal when is only us and slythering when around students."  
"that ok with me" said sal "so its ounces our school will be" said helga "Hogwarts.."  
"yup that is about it" said georic " should we go insede and see what have we all created."

In the days they were resting they were fugiring out what they will do. the class they will teach and so on. they all came to agree meet that they should have four houses named after their last name, about house points how that will work. one thing they all decide is to teach any one who had magic not matter what this child is pureblood, halfblood, muggleblood who had magic, as well squid. Georic Gryffindor was going to be the headmaster and aly the second in command like georic. Helga was going to be ateacher as well a healer incase of and accident. They all pick there class and the subject together.  
"you know we need to get people to work with us" said rawnald "like other people who will help to teach any of the rest of the subject right" said georic "well what about sandra i bet she would love to teach Charmed" said helga to them "there is also Miguel he would like to teach history or muggle studie" said salazar " you right" said helga "ok give me the names for possible places for teaching" said rawnald " i will sent them letter to ask them if they accepted the position for a job"  
"well that we all have that figured out can we go a take a rest" said georic "we also need people to help us to clean, cook,ect.." said rawnald to them "i think i could help with that" said sal "i leave today and ask some people i know. i will also sent a letter to my father and mother they mingt know about something"  
"ok you do that" said rawnald "but still half of what we can do"  
"i could built a garden outside the castle" said helga "i thinking about the transportation form the station to here" said rawnald to them "how are we going to do it"  
"you could always ask the forest created to help us in the matter. Rawnald" said sal "i didn't thought about that" said rawnald "how can you convised those creatures to do that" said georic "with in exchange of food and a place to live for just helping us" said sal to georic " headmaster" in a snickering away "we also need to used or created something the would sorted the children to their house" said helga reminded them all " what about a hat" said georic " created by all of us with a senses of hummor"  
"sure why not" said sal to him "should we called this hat the sorting hat" "that is a good name" said helga "so georic lets created right now and go to rest for tommorrow"  
"wait of munite" said sal "when is the school we be open for the children"  
"the first of september" said rawnald "that means we have about a month to created the senser of magic and right letter to the parents to let their kids to come to school"  
"also we need one of us to talk to does who are muggles born with children with magic" said sal "that one i pick for the job will be helga what do you two thing"  
"i agreed" said georic "same here" said rawnald after they did what there were to do they all went to take a rest. Salazar on the other hand left in the morning to do things. She was able to get some of the elfs to work for them as compares. They didn't wanted pay,but someone to serve because they were mistread by their old owners before they were sent free. so all the house elf own their trust to salazar especially. in about a week salazar and rawnald went to the forest to meet the creatures and make allianies with them.  
"so how are we sure you will not hunt us" said one of the thousand of creatuers who were there "i give my word of a slytherin and as one of the celest guardians" said salazar to them "i give my word as ravenclaw" said rawnald looking at aly kindad lost what she just say.  
"You as our celest guardian know that laws of us craeture and our home will accept to help." said the creature to salazar"we should accepted your alliances" it told rawnald "you may leave now" said the other animals "thank you for your time" said sal and rawnald after a feet away from there rawnald have to ask salazard about that "ok tell me" rawnald said " what is about the celest guardian about"  
"i was choosen like other three people to procted the secret of the cristial" said salazar " its identied and were it is. if the crysital is ever found by the darkness you can say good bye to everything you know. luckly that will never happend so please keep this as secret between us. Rawnald"  
"ok." said rawnald" but that happend i will have to tell someone to help me to save you and your friends"  
"ok with me" said sal "lets go"

Chapter4: seeing dai

Daer, dairydecember 25

everything went ok since the first day that we open we had about 200 hundred student. By next year we might have more than this year. i and georic always get into arguments about small things that are not improtant. Rawnald told us to stop acting like little kids...

dear, dairyjun 15

today our first year student have left to go home to their family. As well today that ediot of georic start a fight with no reason at all. the moran he up to something well he can go to hell for all i care. changing to the matter dai, seto, and issac sent me a letter telling me they want to start a school were everyone even muggle can learn who to fight with sword,knife,riding hourse, and any other of type of things. there were going to different classes were wizard and witches will learn about magic as well and we get to know any other of creatures like vampires, elfs, goblins, wolf,ect.. Only classes they will have with muggle are when is about how to used wampons and horses. the muggle will have their additional class that are math, sciece, english,drama and ect..That means i going to help them built that school. THe land has been buy.i that only thing missed is to built the place. i be leaving in about two weeks to meet them.

"so you are going somewhere aren't you" said georic to sal "yes" said sal'actually dai decide to come and pick me up' looking at georic'i think he doesn't like the idea' "georic my friend should be here any time soon, so plaese lets not fight" grinnien with victory "sal" said helga "i think someone is coming with rawnald into the castle. and he is cute"  
"really" said georic "more handsome than me"  
"yup"said helga acting like a girl with a crush salazar was silent laughing at how georic turn red with mad and helga acting like a girl with a crush. the door to the main officer of the headmaster open to reliave rawnald with no other that daiseke niwa, his redish hair and red eyes those same eyes that turn purple when he turned into Dark the thief and guardiana of the crystial. tall with mediuam hair and very handsome.  
"hello" dai said to georic and helga "Dai!" said sal running to give him a hugh "my sal" said dai" how have you been" seeing her friend happy was good enough for him "great and you" letting him go and turning around to see everyone else looking at them. said sal"well let me introduced you this is georic and helga and you have already meet rawnald."  
"yes i have" said dai " i am daiseke niwa and childhood friend of sal and as well a step-in law caousen"  
"well that is good to know i least" said georic to him "are you stay for today or leaving"  
"well will be leaving "said sal to georic "see you all in about two months a least" "you better or less" said rawnald "to take care of her for us daiseke"  
"that is my job" said dai " see you all soon" both salazar and dai left hogwarts.  
"that my job" said georic mocking dai "our you jeoluse" ask helga "no i am not " said georic "why did you ask him to take care of her like she was a jewle or wahtever"  
"that is my secret" said rawnald " get used to it cousen"

Chapter 5: choosing heirs& going back to hogwarts

there school was built with there magic. they were able to plan for that classes and everything else. The school was name nightshine for any type of person. For those with possibilities of elementas. and other who wants to be part of the same things. "i actually can be my self with you guys"said sal "after me the other three finish beling the castle i had to pretend that i didn't have magic full for a week"  
"that is a sacrifided everyone of us to make people beilive were that same as them." said dai "since we are sorcesser instead of just ordianary wizard and witche"  
"i kindad of agreed with him on that ." said issac "so what about this for our colors"  
"yup those would do fine" said seto "this for the uniform"  
"I will start to sent those letter to those who didn't sing for hogwarth to come here to learned" said sal "those who are 11 or 12"  
"yes i will sent that letter right away and we have to make sure to find out how or who don't go to hogwarth" said seto " and sent them invetation to are school"  
"then our school should start on September 23" said sal " after hogwarths has started"  
"You have another place to come to if anything happen sal" said seto " and its this school of course"  
"thank you seto" said sal " have to leave tomorrow, but i know you guys will do a good job"  
"i was think about given this place to our true heirs" said dai "i mean those who are like us different"  
"i know what you mean" said sal "so that it. we will leave a willed saying the this school can be ruened by others until the true heirs presented them self to the distric. they will contuned our work as it was been."  
" and so on. as well this will keep until they schoose their own heirs " said dai " they should weared the pheonix the colors that black(violet), shadow(green), gold, and silver"  
"i agree with you" said issac "hey sal. elena amelia salgado, my caousen wants to go and see this school of yours."  
" she be here before i live" said sal "so we all agree then this school will be and always be given to the truth heirs of us."  
"yup that is about it." said issac " what do you see in the future seto"  
" that its possible" said seto "i think i will meet len Montegure for ask him if he like a position as a teacher"  
"len"said sal "you are going to meet len. are you sure he should be added to more likely teacher in our school"  
"do you still have a crush on our len" said seto " our you have something against him."  
"no!'" said sal "i just shock he still talk to you since last time i remember you two had a figth, and the he will like to teach a never cross my mind"  
the door of the office open to rebelive elana amelia salgado.  
"i making sure that issac tell you i want to meet this new friends of yours sal" siad elana "sure. he already told me" said sal " we leave tomorrow then. you have everything you will take with you. our school needs someone to teach them about the muggles studies do you want the job"  
"our you sure the position is not taken yet" said elana looking at salazar alannan "because i don't want to be inturder"  
"sure there is no one yet to fit the descrition of georic views" said sal "and you will be go for the job, more teacher we have the more classes that will be able to the student."

dear, diary sept 1 elana was given the job. i have already sent the names of those who didn't accepted to come to hogwarts to my friends so they could sent them letter for those to attent there. Some parents will not know that their children are going to be in a school were they belong for them is that they sing it up to a ordianary school. everything is well between all of us. Helga ask me if dai or any of my other friend will be coming soon. Because she will like to know. she also ask me about seto she meet him when she meet me in the narrow by the lake by our teacher who was teaching me and seto something with out the other two. well is only few hours before the feast and the sorting start....

A hat was put on top of the chair and it began to sing:

'welcome new and old student

to another a year of fun and work

to each house that i will sorted you

are Gryffindor, slytherin, Ravenclaw,

and Hufflepuff as well

in ethier of these house you

would learned to honor, pourd yourself worthy

and work with others

even if you see both are

lord gryffindor and lady slytherin

fighting they are the best of friends

like little kids who fight over

a new or old toy for no reason at all

Now let put me onn and let me see were you belong'

"haaahaaaa" laughing rawnald and helga looking both at georic who was shricking in his chair while salazar was looking with no expression at all but told those two to back to work "oops.." said rawnald " lets beging should we. when i call your named please come forward and sit in the chair"

all the new arrivals were sorted to one each to every house. Years past as nothing and hogwarths was consider one of the best school of magic. Rawnald got marry and she lived with her family in the Ravenclaw masion while during the year she lived in hogwarths. The same for helga she got marry and live in the hufflepuff masion. Georic falle in love with elana after reliazing that salazar only saw him as a friend and nothing else.

salazar turn 26 years old and she still was not married while the other three founder had already one or two childre of age 1 0r 3. Nightshine school was consider the number one school of magic and muggle school. no one knew was going to be happend in the few meet len montugure on the nightshine school when she went for the meeting between that teacher to talk about new require books for the next year. Len ask salazar out for dinner and they started to see each other.  
In as soon school started Saul slytherin came to hogwarth to see his dear cousen salar alannan. He ask her for a job for a year at least. Salazar didn't said yes to him right away instead she let him talk to Gryffindor about a position. well salazar trust him and show him the secret chamber she created. he ask her he could built a staute of face of the man who took care of him and she agree because the man was no other than her father. salazar never found out what he built was the home of snake that was bazilisk that he bring from his mysterious trip. HE put this snake there to kill muggleborn not telling his causen salazar. Months passes salazar found out from one of her student that proffesor saul was mistread them with death because she was a muggleborn. She went to talk with gryffindor and rawnald, Helga about this.  
"so what do you thing we should do" said salazar to georic "we should talk to him of course " said georic to salazar "but georic he salazar family " said helga " we should give him another chances"  
"i don't thing it wise but if what you guys want" said salazar "so be it"  
"this will be his last chance" said georic " and that will be if he does something like that again. he out of here"  
they all agree they talk to him about what he was doing if he didn't stop he had to leave. for about a moth saul behave, but later he actually hard one of the student. Georic had no other choice but to fired him and ask him to leave on the day. saul said he future heir will make sure to get rid of the bloody muggleborns. salazar couldn't believe that was her cousen she was knew. after the school year was over salazar went to talk the others. she told them that she wanted to live that she knew they will take care of this school well with out they need any help to sent her owl to nightshine school. She was going to help to teach over there since it was also one of her school she created with her best friends.  
"its that "said salazar "you guys are married and have children"  
"and what about that" said georic "well i thought it will be fun for magic school to come together at least one years of seven years to do compete against each other"  
said salazar "plus i am getting married to len and he works in the other school"  
"wow" said helga "len ask you to marry him"  
"yuP" said salazar "is not like i am leaving hogwarths for ever i am will still come over and work with you guys."  
"ok. we understand" said rawnald to salazar "i just hope everything turn out find"  
"and when you return you would be professor montugure" said georic " ok. aly, but you still have to invited us to your wedding"  
"as soon i am married i will come back" said salazar "and of course you guys are the main honors to attend my wedding"

Chapter 6: you got to be joking

salazar got married with len montogure and she still was working with the other three at hogwarths at the same time with nightshine. One day unexpectually salazar, daiseke, seto, issac were talking about some matter somewhere near hogwarths. they were done eating their dinner and from the resturant that was on the other side of rail road of the trian. they started to walk toward hogwarths when something happen from afar they heard some words. when they look around they were in hogwarths, but they felt out of place.  
"what was that" ask issac "i feel like i was pull from some place to another"said dai "i agree" said seto "lets just go insede of the school"said salazar "i bet rawnald and the others mingth have figured something out" going to the gates of the door of the school. Salazar notice some student that she didn't know, and plus school was not to start until three more weeks. Those student who saw the four of them one of them went to get a teacher while the others just stared at them. someone from weting the school two people came out point their wands at them.  
"who are you" said the adult women who was beside the adult man "who may you be" said salazar"did georic sent you out to play a joke a me. if he did you may tell him his going to get prank if this is a joke."  
"georic.." said she "i am minera mangolnal and this is severius snape we are teachers of this school. and how ever this georic is we don't know him"  
"then can you tell why are there student the school ground when there is still three more weeks before the school year begins" said salazar to her "please can you tell us what year is this" said seto who reiliaze that something was truthly wrong "the year" said issac looking at seto like he last his mind "whatask the question."  
"because, it makes sense" said dai"sal doesn't know this two nor those student and their clothes are so different from us"  
"you know what see you are rigth dai" said salazar "could you please tell us what year it is"  
"its the twenty century" said minarvia seeing the face that all four of them make when she said that "what you have to be kidding" said salazar " Gryffindor!! come out this minute.! you had your fun already!"  
"young lady this is no joke" said man next to minevar who was no other than severius snape "what year might you guys are from"  
"the year..."said issac begin cut by salazar "we come from the year when the school was still seventen years young"said salazar "i believe we need to talk private this setoshine hikari, Daiseke niwa, issac salgado, and i am salazar"  
"ssalazar"said snape looking at her with out believing what she was saying "slytherin" he ask her "yes"said salazar "i am salazar slytherin. should we go to the headmaster office"  
"oh..yes"said manivar with believe what this young lady told them arriving at the stautues that block the entrance door to the headmaster office by salazar.  
"i always will hate the thing" said salazar told them "why" said dai "because georic doesn't have states on artifacts" said salazar "you open up" she told the stauted but it will not open its seen as the stauted resconice her but couldn't believe other teacher tried to give the passoword so she can passe. she didn't let them they ask them to leave to spoke to it in persontal *open up you junk of rock* said salazar to it *if you don't i will personally turn you into dust*  
"salazar you shouldn't said thing lake that" said dai "i feel sorry for that statue" said issac "really aly you should be a little nice" said seto but he saw the staute open to reveled the stair "then again do whatever you like"  
when he notice who was she looking at him "lets go in" said salazar to all of them. in the inside there was and old man with a boy with massy black hair and green eyes hidden behing those glasses he wore.  
"he heard that someone was coming in." said the old man "so who may you four be"  
"headmaster albus" said snape as well looking a the boy "this are daiseke niwa, setoshine hikari, issac salgado and the fonder Salazar slytherin"  
"what!" said the boy looking shock"salazar slytherin a girl"  
"yes iam a girl" said sal "what do you thaoug i was a boy"  
"the history talk about the four founder of hogwarths" said The old man "that were two men and two ladies who created the school. it maybe they got confused or someone change it"  
"well they got it wrong" said sal "it was three girls versus one boy who created this school."  
"ok take a chill pill sal" said issac "we are here to find who on earth that we came to this time"  
"and why" said dai "with what process" said seto " and what did they had in mind for us"  
"there are right" said the old man "harry please leave and tell no one of what yoou had hear so far"  
"" said harry "not having a good day huh" the boy told salazar "yes indeed." said salazar to the boy " its has been that most weird of them all"  
"bye proffesor" said harry " and good luck" told them "tahts is one of the things we need so far" said dai to the rest "so please indelitous"  
"i should be the one to ask that young man" said the headmaster "ok we were across from hogwarths eating, disscusion" said issac "then we walk toward we felt and hear some where sound."  
"and that how we end here" said dai ending the story that issac told them "i only remeber this before feeling out of place" said seto "come forward those of the past... but it was buzzy"  
"you were summond" said the headmaster "buy why. and by who"  
"and how long are we going to be here" said salazar " i have things to do and i have a class to teach and get georic away from the lad before he destroyed something or blows up my lab"  
"you are worried about your lab being blows up by georic" said dai to her "yes if you knew that he tries to do a potion and it blows up in his face" siad salazar "especially when he tries to help"  
"have many potions he has blow up so far" ask seto "about 2833 potions even those that were all most done" said salazar to them "how in earth did the subject change to potions from the position that we are right now" ask issac to them "i kinda agree with the man" siad the headmaster "back to business" said sal "we are in the twenthy century while we are from way back"  
"before you were ever confused by a boy" said issac "don't get mad"  
looking at salazar with the puppy eyes. from somewhere around them they heard

"lets the romurs spread

the lady slytherin came to the future

and didn't bring shark to through me at

and didn't bring lord gryffindor to fight with

so she could hang him herself for spreading lies

of who the potion lad came to be

how it is now i tell while lady slytherin is here

lord gryffindor is playing with potions

ravenclaw is going to kill him form blowing up the lad

hufflepuff doesn't know how to stop them

while lady slytherin is in the future founding away back

and find out what this has occur can wait to see

when lady slytherin see her potion lad

i feel sorry for lord gryffindor

he is going to die now

my other self said i keep you infor about

what happend here but you would not

like what happend to your lad oops.

there goes another potion blowing up" said something form the books shelf Salazar knew who it was. when by the book shelf and bring him forward to the desk. its was no other than the sorting hat "so who bad is my lad" said salazar to the hat

"not so good" said the hat "lady ravenclaw has left the builing to find were you guys are. lady hufflepuff has lock the potion lad and hidding the key,so far they will be lucky enough to cleaning before you go back."  
"ok how can the hat know what is going on in the past" ask minarva "we created the hat to be able to sorted people as one of it primivare, is second it was to be able to talk to those in sorting time in period of incase of dangerous sution to warm others. its third was to have a sense the humor that will enoy and be wise to those who need a word of advice." said salazar to them " well ummn.. ok helga, georic, and rawnald just added there magic after i had created the hat so they don't know about one of its abilities to look the past and future as well the present. i had to confused because those three are looking at me with those judgement eyes"  
they look at the boys and one of them had to say it "you created the hat" said seto "you know what had you many time do we have to tell you not to. our art come to lives and no wonder the hat has a sense humor"  
"hey take a chill pilled" said issac "wait. then that means the stautes out side was created with your magic sal and the maginanion of i shouldn't have say that out loud. runn" he told her when he saw the face of seto "it was just magic" said dai "we can seal them, or we can just leave them they are here on a porpuse"  
"it etheir way. she should had tell us" said seto " now we have problem to sold maybe in the future we will sorded this problem"  
"lucky you sal. you were saved by the bell" siad issac " so hat what its going onn"  
"it seem that they don't have of choice but to call for help" said the hat "and the is your twin brother lady slytherin. helga and ranwald don't want georic to tach or try to help with potions and his wife had tell him not even to go into the lad while your brother was there."  
"aly i think we salvo one of your worries and the i though you were a boy as well" said issac "wait you are saying that my brother was confuse by me while he was there" said sal "its seem like it" said dai " byethe way alan does look like you same hair and same eyes."  
"but the reosans why are we here" said seto "its still an slove guys"  
"its seem i will have to put my best staff to slove this riddle and while you are here" siad albus the headmaster " will you like to teach some subject until of ocrouse we find the solution to our little problem"  
"we will be glad to teach in hogwarths" said seto " i will love to teach arts"  
"the arts?" said albus "of course you will tell us what books you more likely will need for this class"  
"sure i will headmaster" siad seto "the arts is the simerelity of both muggle and magic world is drawing shape on paper"  
"oh.." said albus " thats must be and old type of class from the past"  
"actually is not. our school teach the class as well of others" said dai "our school is nightshine one of the most elite school for both muggle alike wizard and withches. the subject i am most interested is defense agains the arts of course if you have someone already i am willing to teach music,math, english,or business"  
"we still don't have a teacher for denfese of against the art" said albus "you can have the position of course" now looking the reminding two "hmn..what about cheremistry" siad issac looking at albus "it the same as potions but as well different. because you learn to used other types of thing to created or learn from its more like what muggle study"  
he told albusm. snape , minerva "lady slytherin will like to teach potion no doutd" said albus to sal

"nope. i will not be teaching potion" said salazar " i will like to teach nothing i could teach class if the teacher is not able to do it him or her self. i will most be in the libery researching the most to get us back home. even i hate to admitted it i am staring to mis those stupid argument with georic don't you dare to tell him do you heard me. hat!"  
"yes!!"said the hat to her "since that is solve" said albus "lets get those books for those classes and get you guys ancuted with this century of course"  
"hey guys" said salazar to them with out thinking about it "yes salazar" said seto to her "can it be possible that the reason that we are here could be for two things not one." said sal "what do you have in mind" ask dai "that in this time our true heirs exits. all four of them" siad sal "and one of the reason is for waht we are here and the other is unknow"  
"wait you mean that the new four guardians are in this time" said issac to them " the four what?" siad albus to them " the guardians of the crystial" said seto " our future heirs to inherited to know that true identidy of it and its location as well the protector of it"  
"this four would know the law of the creautures as well of the humans of any type the live in this land" said salazar " they will also carried the responsibilities of nightshine and mine will carried both school took take care ofas theres."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your advices and time. I would put some efforts into improving with the stories I write. Thanks for reading it even if it was boring.

Sincerely,

Ashesofthemoon


End file.
